


L'amour rend aveugle

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: "― Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-elle, la voix chargée d'espoir.― Plus que jamais, répondit Thomas en sentant les doigts de Matthew serrer les siens."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	L'amour rend aveugle

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 25 : Réveillon
> 
> Merci de m'avoir suivie tout ce mois de décembre, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des aventures de notre trouple préféré ! ;)  
> Et, bien sûr, joyeux Noël !

S'ils avaient pu placer une caméra au-dessus du miroir de la salle de bain, ce qu'ils ne feraient pas, quand bien même Matthew avait déjà insisté plus d'une fois, nul doute qu'ils auraient découvert que leur vie ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une comédie romantique.

Plus particulièrement ce soir-là, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour se rendre à une fête organisée pour le réveillon.

Matthew, comme à son habitude, était déjà prêt. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il s'était néanmoins efforcé à enfiler une chemise et une veste tandis qu'un semblant de cravate pendait lâchement autour de son cou. Ses cheveux en bataille auraient mérité un coup de peigne, mais les deux autres savaient qu'il n'en ferait rien. Le regard narquois qu'il leur offrait le leur prouvait bien en plus du rictus de satisfaction qui étira ses lèvres quand Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et lui échappe, l'aîné attrapa son poignet, l'attirant à lui, refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules et la contraignant à une étreinte qui accueillit bien vite l'enthousiasme de Thomas. Ce dernier, de sa haute silhouette, les enveloppa, posa un baiser sonore sur leur front avant de retourner à ses occupations. À savoir se raser. Assis sur le coin du meuble, à l'abri des gouttes d'eau qui entouraient le lavabo, Matthew l'observa avec grande attention tout en mangeant des bonbons. Là aussi, Emma essaya de l'en empêcher, mais abandonna quand l'homme versa le reste du sachet dans sa bouche, gonflant ses joues comme celles d'un enfant content de sa bêtise.

Elle éclata de rire, suivie de près par Thomas et enfin par Matthew. Leurs rires, semblables à des bulles de savon, emplirent la pièce et explosèrent pour résonner un peu plus fort contre son cœur.

Bien vite, néanmoins, elle les abandonna pour se rendre dans la chambre, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant sur ses omoplates. Commença alors un interminable défilé de mode qui avait pour juges les deux hommes concentrés sur leur tâche. Robes, jupes, pantalons, combinaisons, tailleurs, tout y passa et ils prirent chaque fois le temps de la détailler avec attention avant de rendre leur verdict. Entre temps, Thomas en profitait pour finir de se préparer. Il recouvrit ses joues d'après-rasage, ses cheveux d'une fine pellicule de gel et ses lèvres d'un baume qu'Emma lui avait conseillé pour soigner sa peau abîmée.

Évidemment, ce dernier fit sourire Matthew, qui le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, quand bien même il l'avait déjà vu faire des dizaines de fois, et, comme d'habitude, il ne trouva rien à y redire lorsque le plus jeune couvrit son rictus agaçant d'un baiser langoureux. D'un mouvement habile, il récupéra la cravate et la noua convenablement autour de son propre cou, sous le regard scandalisé de son amant, qui n'en avait, au fond, rien à faire et qui était bien content de s'en débarrasser.

Emma revint finalement, vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un corset aux reflets irisés que Thomas prit grand soin de lacer, accompagné par les murmures d'approbations de Matthew. Elle para ensuite son cou, ses bras et ses mains de bijoux dorés, déposa quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de ses clavicules et remonta ses épais cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative. L'étape du maquillage fut cependant un peu plus laborieuse, d'autant plus lorsque les deux hommes entreprirent de la déconcentrer toutes les dix secondes en lui demandant des explications sur tel ou tel produit de beauté.

Pourtant, elle y parvint et, non sans une certaine fierté, ils s'observèrent dans le miroir. Ils portaient tous trois différentes nuances de bleu, allant du plus clair pour Thomas au plus foncé pour Matthew, en passant par un bleu qui tirait sur le mauve pour Emma. Un sourire redressa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux.

― Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-elle, la voix chargée d'espoir.

― Plus que jamais, répondit Thomas en sentant les doigts de Matthew serrer les siens.

Leur bonheur crevait les yeux et c'était sûrement à cause d'eux que l'on avait inventé l'expression « l'amour rend aveugle ». _Leur_ amour _nous_ rendait aveugle, parce qu'il n'existait rien de plus pur et de plus étincelant que ce sentiment si fort qu'ils avaient en commun.


End file.
